The present invention relates to tube fittings, and in particular, to a ferrule for tube fittings.
A ferrule typically refers an object used for fastening or joining other objects, such as two tubes. Ferrules used for joining tubes are commonly made of metal and are engaged by a locking mechanism, such as a nut. When ferrules join two tubes, one tube mechanically attaches to an end of the ferrule and the other tube usually requires a coupling device to secure to the other end of the ferrule. Ferrules used in aerospace applications also typically require a locking feature to ensure the locking mechanism stays engaged to the ferrule and does not unintentionally loosen (due to vibrations, wear or other causes). The locking mechanism can be lockwire. Lockwire is braided wire that can connect to the ferrule, the nut and/or to another object to ensure that connections stay engaged. An alternative type of locking mechanism includes a nut engaging a coupling device.